Dan Episode 11
The eleventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan When the bearers of core's light nearly reach the Horizon Ladder, a barrier stands in their way. Summary Yuuki battles against a king, claiming the castle for Otherworld King after his victory. Meanwhile, the Violet continues on to the Horizon Ladder. However, they've run into a few problems. First, there's a barrier up ahead. Second, Clackey is feeling depressed for some reason. After the group reaches the gate, Dan and Zungurii try to push it open with brute force, but with no luck. Mai notices a carving on the gate, which seemed to illustrate a past battle in Otherworld. Also on the carving was the face of a crying girl. Seeing her, Clackey snaps out of his depression and falls in love. Suddenly, a strange girl who resembles the carving appears. She says that her name is Mira, and she protects the gate, so she can't let it open. She claims this was Kajitsu's orders. Dan wants to battle against Mira, but Clackey ends up getting the honor. But first, he gives her a flower. For the battle, a bell will ring at the end of each of Mira's turns. Clackey will have to win before the bell rings five times. Although Mira uses a blue deck, and ends up discarding many of Clackey's "babe" spirit, he still manages to keep some important cards, and make a comeback. Clackey is determined to get through to Mira's lonely heart, and teach her to let others in. Eventually, he gets her to explain her past. Her father was the king of the town where she lived. He left on a trip, giving Mira the job of protecting the gate, letting no one in. However, humans appeared. Mira pitied them, and decided to let them in and give them a place to rest. Unfortunately, they came to attack, and destroyed the entire town. After Clackey wins the battle, he sees that Mira is gone. He's upset at first that he couldn't reach her, until he realizes that now the carving, which is wearing the flower he gave her, is smiling. Finally, the gate is opened. After Yuuki is done with his business, he returns to Kajitsu. Featured Card N/A Matches Clackey vs. Mira Turn 1 (Clackey): -Clackey summons Gremly. Turn 2 (Mira): -Mira summons Rock-Golem at LV2. -Mira attacks with Rock-Golem. With its crush, two cards are discarded from the top of Clackey's deck. Clackey takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 4 (Mira): -On Clackey's field is Gremly, Froger and The Fairy Tanya. Mira has also summoned two Soldier-Gustav. -Mira summons Block-Golem. -Mira attacks with Rock-Golem. Again, two cards are discarded with crush. Clackey takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 5 (Clackey): -Clackey brings The Fairy Tanya to LV3. Turn 6 (Mira): -Mira summons Block-Golem. -Mira attacks with Block-Golem. Clackey blocks with Froger, which is destroyed. -Rock-Golem attacks. Its crush destroys two cards. Clackey takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 7 (Clackey): -Clackey brings The Fairy Tanya and Gremly to LV1. He then summons The GreatAngelia Sophia, along with The CleverBeast Iberix. Turn 8 (Mira): -Mira summons The Soldier Gustav. -Mira attacks with Block-Golem. Clackey takes a life. One life remains. Turn 9 (Clackey): -Clackey brings all his spirits to LV3. -Clackey attacks with The GreatAngelia Sophia. Mira chooses Block-Golem to block. Clackey uses Wing Boots, however, which prevents the lower level spirit from blocking. Mira takes a life. Three lives remain. With Sophia's Brilliance effect, Wing Boots is returned to Clackey's hand. -Clackey attacks with Iberix. Using Wing Boots, Mira is forced to take a life again. Two lives remain. -Clackey attacks with The Fairy Tanya, again using Wing Boots. Mira takes a life. One life remains. -Clackey attacks with Gremly. Mira blocks with Rock-Golem. Gremly is destroyed. However, because of its effect, Sophia, a spirit with Brilliance, can be refreshed. -Clackey attacks with Sophia, using Wing Boots. Mira takes the last life. Winner: Clackey Cards Used Yellow BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS03-052: Froger BS05-042: The GreatAngelia Sophia BS06-051: Gremly BS06-059: The CleverBeast Iberix SD02-016: Wing Boots Blue BS03-080: Rock-Golem BS04-060: The Soldier Gustav BS06-065: Block-Golem Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Kazan- Kenji Nomura Mira- Michiko Neya Castle Lord- Masashi Hirose Main Staff Script: Shuichi Kamiyama Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Nasagu Ataru Trivia *First appearance of cards from SD02 in the anime. Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan